


"Set" Me Up, Now.

by Postlikeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Feel-good, Funny, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kags does not know how to act, Karasuno, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, POV Kageyama Tobio, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, canon hinata, canon kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postlikeme/pseuds/Postlikeme
Summary: In which Kageyama meets his dream girl. And she's a setter. A better one than him. Much better.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	"Set" Me Up, Now.

  * It all started when, during Nationals, Hinata convinced Kageyama to accompany him to the other side of the complex to watch the girls play
  * Hinata had a few friends that he promised to go and watch from back in middle school when they allowed him to practice with them. Plus he owed them a thank you



“Shōyōōōōō!!!!! Ouuuuuu are you guys going to watch the girls?! NICE! Can we come?!” Nishinoya pleaded standing up from where they were sitting in the bleachers. Tanaka was right beside him pleading too as always.

Before Hinata could agree Daichi who was sitting behind them—glowered at Yuu and Ryu and pulled them back down by their shirts.

“Absolutely not.” The captain said sternly. “These two knuckle-heads already got **banned** from the girls side of the complex.” He glared at the two second years who cowered immediately.

Kageyama shook his head at his upperclassmen. “I don’t even want to know……” he mutters under his breath before following a skipping Hinata.

  * Kageyama went despite the fact that he was a little bored by volleyball if he wasn’t watching future opponents
  * he could use the break and they had time to kill anyway so no harm no foul
  * SIKE. ~~Prepare for a lot of harm and a smidge of foul.~~ He didn’t expect to see you there
  * Kageyama and Hinata found a great spot on the above bleachers and Hinata pointed to the team you played on since he knew you.



“There! Number 14! That’s Y/N — she’s in our year can you believe—“

  * Kags’ jaw dropped
  * He definitely didn’t hear Hinata anymore once his eyes stopped on your numbered jersey
  * Listen… I know in most teenage boys minds they think something similar to ‘omg there’s a hot girl!! look at her hair look at her legs look at her rack’ but when Kags saw you he didn’t see any of that
  * ~~Well, not immediately…..~~
  * Instead, he was completely captivated by your playing style.
  * Tobio couldn’t help but think that if Karasuno were crows then you must be a freaking unicorn. Your technique was outrageously unique that incorporated back sets so beautiful that made you seem unreal……much like a unicorn.
  * The way you played is like you are pulling off miracle sets time and time again… except you made them look easy
  * Your wrist motion was captivating
  * Your spiral-stops were perfectly executed
  * The setter plays you called were impeccable



_“She’s better than me….”_ Kageyama whispered to no one in particular. He doesn’t even realize he said it. Hinata just gaps at him before nodding and adding a “Duh.”

  * ~~Hinata honey don’t write your death wish this isn’t death note~~
  * Good thing Kags was too distracted by your playing
  * He was a goner okay. Watching you play was slightly short of erotic
  * The way you adjusted to each one of your spikers was unprecedented
  * The blocks you made were clearly highly calculated
  * Your setter dumps were even enough to make him whimper under his breath. Kageyama had to punch Hinata so he would stop asking why he just made that sound.
  * Kags’ mind was—as Hinata would say: KA-BLOOM 💥— or way out of his depth here
  * And to make matters worse…..when you finally stopped playing and joined your team to celebrate your victory, Kageyama’s “ _I’M A MALE”_ instincts finally kicked back in as he realized just how breathtakingly beautiful you are.
  * He was able to suppress it because he was captivated by your playing style but now that you weren’t playing–a tidal wave hit him with the ‘omg there’s a hot girl!! look at her hair look at her legs look at her rack’ thoughts……
  * To make matters EVEN worse x2 his eyes bugged out when he realized you were the co-captain.



“A-first year???? Captain????” His eyebrows met in the middle in disbelief.

Hinata beamed. “Yup! Y/N is rated the #1 setter in the country for high school girls. She taught me how to set. She’s awesome and such a people person they would be stupid not to make her captai—hey!”

Kageyama was up and out of his seat in an instant. He pulls Hinata out of the stands by his arm.

“You will introduce me. Now.” His mind: _Goddess_.

  * Hinata whined like a toddler until Kageyama let him go. Shōyō rubbed his arm while pouting, saying that all Kageyama had to do was ask nicely since he was going to say hi to you anyway.
  * Kageyama waits on the court for your team to collect their things. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you and he felt his heart start pounding
  * You were quite possibly the best setter he’s ever seen at a tournament. Oikawa would quake in his boots
  * Kageyama suddenly felt rage at the idea of ladies-man Oikawa taking any interest in you. Whoa, that was weird. He hasn’t even met you and he’s already feeling some type of way
  * Anyway, you tell your team to take their lunch as you walk off the court. You look around hoping to find your friend Hinata that you haven’t seen since middle school!
  * Out of the corner of your eye you spot a familiar orange ball jumping up in the air and waving his hands. He was yelling your name and people were shooting him dirty looks. Smiling, you held your bag closer to your shoulder and jogged over to your old friend “Hi Shōyō!”
  * You hugged him and listened to him go on a rant about how good you were and how much he thanks you for teaching him how to play until someone clears their throat rather loudly.
  * You look over and see a taller boy in the same uniform as Hinata looking pointedly annoyed with Hinata’s blabbing. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and frankly his entire demeanor was dark
  * But was he ever HOT AS HELL DAMN (you would opt for never seeing light again if that meant you could bask in his darkness)
  * You stared at him for a little until Hinata spoke
  * “Oh right. Y/N, this is my scary setter Kageyama. He really wanted to meet you—“
  * Kags turned red at Shōyō’s last words which took you back. This mean-looking totally attractive guy just blushed?! And he wanted to meet you? Why???



“Hi, I’m Y/N.” You put your hand out for Kageyama to take and he did, staring at you intently.

  * You would be lying if you didn’t feel butterflies. Neither of you said anything you just got lost in each others gaze.



“So! Kageyama here is in our year too. He’s the one I told you about that I played and he was so rude… otherwise known as the king of the—hey!”

Bumping him into next week with his hip, Kageyama pushed Hinata out of the way roughly.

  * So you know how every time Kags meets a great setter he creepily bombards them with a string of setter questions in order to get better ? It’s like automatic for him
  * Ya well there are no exceptions to that rule
  * He doesn’t care that you’re a girl— he doesn’t care that you’re the sexiest girl he’s ever met— the boy is a robot when it comes to the setter position and so he lets it loose just like he did when he spoke to Kenma for the first time after the first crow vs. cat game : speaking so fast that he sounded like he was speaking in tongues:



“HowLongHaveYouBeenASetter?WhoTaughtYouHowToBeASetter?WhatWouldYouCallYourStyle?HowDidYouSetter-DumpLikeYouDidInTheFirstSetLikeThatEvenThoughThose2BlockersWereInFrontOfYou?YouCanPass,SetAndSpikeSoWhyDidYouChooseSetting?HowAreYouNotTheTallestButYourJumpSetIsSoPrecise?WhatTypeOfTrainingRegimenDoYouDo?HowLongDidItTakeYouToBeTheBest?WhatDoINeedToDoToBecomeLikeYou? _**Will you please let me take you out on a date next weekend?!”**_

  * shocked, half because Kageyama is still shaking your hand while he speaks like he doesn’t know what sentence pauses are, the other half shocked because you think he just asked you out?!



“Umm……” Your mind tries to catch up with your body that just increased to an incredibly high degree.

  * Kageyama gives you a look of determination that makes you gulp. You recognize that look. You know that look. All setters know that look. It’s the look of determination when we tell ourselves that we will not lose this game. A shiver ran through you when you realized it was you that he was so determined to win. 
  * A game, huh?
  * Meanwhile, in Kageyama’s mind… though he realized that he asked every setter question under the sun like he always does — the asking you out part was so automatic that it hadn’t registered yet because he’s never had to worry about that before. ~~That’s the only reason this cutie isn’t combusting damn~~
  * ~~I know y’all were wondering~~
  * Kags is in setter mode and love mode he doesn’t know how to act
  * Finally, you release your hand from his just as your teammates call you over for food. As Captain, duty called.
  * Looking up at this sexy setter in front of you, you nod.



“Uh, sure, Kageyama. I’ll tell you what - **I’d love to go out with you.** But just as a little pay back for being so mean to my friend Shōyō over there— back in middle school and now…. then I’ll only agree if you win your next game. Then and only then can you get my number from Hinata, okay? I gotta jet.” You give him a warm smile and a wink before jogging out of the gym to meet your team.

  * Kags, finally registering what you said…….. he combusts. He can’t get over how hot you looked when you just winked at him and that he actually asked you out without meaning to.
  * You said you’d LOVE to go out with him!!!!!!
  * Well…..if he wins the next game. All because of her thinking you need to treat that stupid bug Hinata better.
  * Hinata sticks his tongue out at Kags as he rubs his side.



“That really hurt Kageyama. And what happened to you being a dumby or an asshole when it came to cute girls? Now you know how to ask them out??? Man I wish Y/N was smart enough to make the condition that you had to be **nice** **to everyone** for her to agree to go out with you because you don’t deserve a girlfriend as pretty as her— and I want to win too.” He starts walking back to the boys’ side of the gym.

“That was my first time ever asking a girl out for your information. And watch the way you talk about my future wife, boke. Just hit my sets and win this next game.”

  * smirking, Kageyama’s thoughts filled with mental images of you setting, you winking at him sexily and the way your smaller hand fit in his large one perfectly. He thought about how he would make your date next week one for the books.
  * He really wanted you.
  * Let’s just say how badly he wanted you was very apparent to Hinata due to the fact that in Karasuno’s next game in Nationals: Kags was the honorary ace. And they won.



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://shhhlikeme.tumblr.com)


End file.
